That Don't Sound Like You
by Couldntlivewomyfandoms
Summary: Based on the song 'That Don't Sound Like You' by Lee Brice. Set after s5, kind of follows timeline. Regina moves to New York with Robin to start over and something starts happening. She calls Emma one night. I own nothing but the ideas, rated for T for now


That Don't Sound Like You

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

It was a little after 1 am when the ringing of my phone woke me up. I groaned and debated not even seeing who was calling me. I figured I had better at least look at the caller ID in case it was Henry or my dad who was out on patrol. It wasn't either of them. The call was coming from a number in New York. Regina. It had to be. She is the only one I know who was in New York. It's been about 2 years since she moved to New York with Robin after the whole Underworld and Hades incident. After we defeated Hades, Robin decided that was enough for him. He still had the apartment from when he and Zelena lived there and gave Regina the ultimatum of going with him and having a family or staying here and losing her soulmate. She chose to go. I hit accept and said,

"Hello."

"Emma?"

"Yes Regina. It's me."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's alright. I hadn't been asleep long," I said as I laid back against my headboard. I was starting to get a feeling that I would be up for a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry for bothering you," Regina responded quickly.

"It's alright Regina. I'm awake and you called me, so I'm guessing it's something important."

She didn't say anything right away. I just heard rustling. I opened my mouth to say something but then she finally spoke,

"It's him."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's him. Robin," her voice was filled with fear and the complete opposite of the Regina I knew.

"Regina are you-"

I stopped talking because I heard a door slam, Regina gasp and someone who sounded an awful lot like Robin say,

"Who the hell are you on the phone with at this hour? All of our friends are asleep, which is where you should be."

I heard a muffled

"Let me go," and then the phone hit something and then silence.

I knew better than to try calling her back. If my instincts were true and he was abusing her, calling back would only make things worse. I threw my phone on the floor and punched my pillow. I wondered how long this had been going on. Since Henry became able to drive, he went down to visit them and was going to start college at NYU this fall. He chose to go there so he could still see Regina. It's been 2 years since I've seen her. They left after we defeated Hades without saying anything other than Robin wanted a safer life for Roland and he wanted to do it as a family. The last time I saw Regina was at Granny's. I had been sitting at the bar, drinking. Ruby just handed me my third shot when she sat down next to me at the bar.

"Are you celebrating Miss Swan?"

"Come on Regina. We're friends and I thought we were passed 'Miss Swan'."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just don't know how I feel about this whole thing."

"What thing?" I asked as I turned slightly towards her.

"Robin offered me a life. A life outside of this town. His proposition was to move to New York, back into the old apartment he had, and start a family. Him, Roland and I," She paused for a second and signaled for Ruby to pour her a drink before she continued, "I want to go because a life outside of new threats happening every second. I want to be somewhere that's peaceful for once in my life."

"What about Henry?"

"I figured he would love the chance to spend some time with his other mother and he goes to college in a couple of years, maybe he could come to a school in New York or spend holidays there?"

"Is that what you really want Regina? Do you actually want to be that far from Henry?"

"No, but Miss Sw-Emma, you know how hard I've worked to be seen as something other than the Evil Queen. He's my soulmate. Besides, if you wanted to, I'm sure you and the one-handed pirate could move there too, that way we could be close to Henry."

"Yeah, that's not happening. He broke up with me the second we got back from hell. Said he wanted to live more," I replied rolling my eyes and signaling that I wanted a beer, "it's alright. I was going to break up with him soon anyway. I realized that I just loved the idea of him and not actually him, plus everything he's done, to you, to Belle, my parents. I couldn't spend the rest of my life knowing he did any of that without any regret. You've expressed regret for what you've done. Besides, I kind of have feelings for someone else."

"You're right, I do have regrets about what I did, but I wouldn't change anything because it lead me to do you have feelings for and do I need to be worried about someone else coming around our son?"

"Good point. So back to your dilemma, do you really think you'd be happy with Robin in New York?"

"You know, avoiding questions is never good Miss Swan," Regina said quietly, "but to answer, Yes I think I would."

"Well in that case,I'm happy for you. Go, get out of here," I told her as I swallowed the last of my beer and left. That was the last time I had actually spoken to Regina, she left a few days after that.

I tried to go back to sleep, but knowing that something was happening to Regina, I couldn't. Someo-Robin, was hurting the most important person to me, aside from Henry. The woman I loved. I had to do something, she deserves so much better and I promised her that I would give her happy ending and I don't think this is it. As I figured out not long after being back from hell, there is a difference between True Love and a Soulmate. Robin may have been her soulmate, at one time, but he wasn't now and he sure as hell wasn't her true love. I decided that the next day, well later today, I was going to New York to help Regina. I was going to call my dad and tell him that I need a few days off and I know have to talk to Henry about this but I know that I'm not letting him come with me. I don't know the full extent of what happened, but I know it's nothing he needs to see. I set my alarm to go off in a couple hours and rolled over to attempt to get some sleep.


End file.
